Secretos Ocultos
by Mra. De Horan
Summary: Serena, Lita y las Sailor inner ocultan muchas cosas, que nadie debe de saber. Entre ellas están de que son mas poderosas de lo que aparentan. ¿Podrán ocultarlos? Descubre lo leyendo esta historia.
1. Chapter 1

**_Capitulo 1_**

Era un día normal en la casa de los Tsukino, cierta rubia estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama.

-¡Serena, levántate que se te hace tarde!- le gritaba Luna, para despertarla, esa chica jamás maduraría-.

-Déjame dormir… cinco minutos más….-dijo adormilada, quería seguir durmiendo, el día anterior había sido muy cansado-.

-¡Que te levantes o te aruño!-le grito algo furiosa la gata-.

Serena no tuvo más remedio que levantarse, alistarse rápidamente, a salir iba de su casa, cuando su madre la llama.

-¿No llevaras tu almuerzo?- le pregunto su madre con el almuerzo en la mano-.

-Sí, gracias mama- agarro su almuerzo y se fue corriendo rápidamente al instituto.

Llego a tiempo, se sentó en su pupitre y tomo una postura para empezar a dormir.

-Serena, otra vez llegando tarde-le reprocho Amy-.

-Típico de Serena- se paso su mano a la cabeza Lita-.

-Ya chicas, no sean malas con ella-defendió Mina, ella sabía todo de Serena, había estado muy ocupada hasta tarde Serena y por eso estaba cansada-.

Serena se alegro por la defensa de Mina, al menos tenia a alguien a su lado, por lo menos Rei no estudiaba con ellas, sino iba a ser otro dolor de culo.

Terminaron las primeras dos clases, y llego la hora del almuerzo. Se dirigieron a un árbol que estaba por ahí, y se sentaron en la sombra de este, empezaron a comer.

-Chicas, empecemos a estudiar, ya que se acercan los exámenes-informo Amy-.

-Ya, Amy tranquilízate, solo piensas en el estudio, hay que disfrutar la vida-dijo animada Mina-.

-Apoyo eso- animo Serena-.

En eso suena el teléfono de Serena, verifico quien era.

-Ya vuelvo, chicas-se levanto, se alejo del lugar y contesto-.

-Hola-respondió Serena algo seria-¿paso algo?-la voz le contesto-.

- Ok, entiendo. Estaré ahí como a las 4:00pm, no te preocupes- y colgó-.

-Me pregunto quién le habrá llamado a Serena-pregunto en voz alta Lita-.

-Ahora que lo dices tengo algo de curiosidad-agrego Amy, en eso llega Serena-.

-¿De qué hablan chicas?- se sentó y empezó a comer-.

-De nada-respondió Amy-.

-¿Quien te hablo, Serena?-pregunto interesada Lita-.

-Ahhh, era mi papa dijo que quería que llegara temprano hoy a casa-mintió Serena-.

A la salida de clases se despidieron.

-Me iré con Mina a mi casa, chicas-les dijo Serena a Lita y Amy, las cuales aceptaron sin dudar, y se fueron-.

-¿Iremos ahí?-pregunto Lita a Serena, a lo que Serena asintió-.

Llegaron a un gran hotel de lujo, el mejor mundialmente, entraron, subieron a una gran habitación, entraron a esta y ahí estaban esperándolas varias personas-.


	2. Capitulo Dos

**_Capitulo 2_**

Eran las Sailors Inner y varios chicos, que eran los Príncipes del Universo. Daichi era el más poderoso, Takeshi, pareja de Mina, castaño, alto, ojos claros, Souta, ojos oscuros, pelo negro, piel blanca, pareja de Hotaru, Hayato pelo como el de Setsuna, pareja de esta, Reiko, pareja de Michiru y por ultimo Akira pareja de Haruka.

-Hola, chicas-saludaron todos-.

-Hola, ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto directa Serena-.

-Hay un enemigo moviéndose- dijo sin titubear Michiru-.

-A ¿Qué hora el ataque?-pregunto Mina-.

-En la noche-respondió Daichi, el Príncipe más poderoso del Universo, pareja real de Serena, era alto Pelo rubio, ojos azules, de buen parecer-.

-Es una pena que las Sailor (Rei, Lita y Amy) no sepan de ustedes(Los príncipes y las sailors inner) -dijo suspirando cansadamente Mina-.

-Si, pero bueno….-.

-Por cierto…¿Cómo vas con los diseños, Setsuna?- le pregunto Serena, Setsuna era la mejor diseñadora del mundo, solo la gente de mucha suma de dinero podían comprar su ropa-.

-Muy bien, señorita Serena-respondió cortésmente-.

-Michiru, y ¿a ti con tu Orquesta?-pregunto, así es Michiru tenía una Orquesta, muy famosa, que hacia giras mundiales-.

-Bien, tenemos paneado, ir a Corea, como nuestro siguiente escenario-le informo brevemente-.

- Haruka ¿todavía sigues con las carreras?- además de tener premios, era reconocida mundialmente-.

-Todavía sigo, si quiere luego hacemos una carrera, a ver quién gana-propuso Haruka, a lo que Serena acepto encantada-.

En eso le suena el celular de Serena, esta contesta.

-Hola-.

-Serena, ¿acaso se les ha olvidado que hay reunión en el templo?- grito enojada Rei, que Serena tuvo que alejar un poco el celular-.

-Ya vamos camino para halla con Mina-y colgó, a veces era frustrante hacerse la tonta, y Mina también sentía ese peso, se despidieron de todos y de sus amores, y se fueron.

Llegaron al templo, ya estaban todas reunidas, o mejor dicho todos, ahí estaba Darién, Darién le había pedido un sinfín de veces a Serena que fuera su novia, y esta le rechazo y sigue rechazando esas propuesta. Solamente que hayan sido pareja por convivencia en el pasado, no significaba volverlo a ser ahora.

-¿Se pude saber porque han llegado tarde?- pregunto Amy un tanto enojada-.

-Es que yo y Mina nos distrajimos comendo helados- mintió, ella y Mina eran muy buenas en esto, por lo menos merecían un Oscar ¿no?-.

-Como ya saben un enemigo se ha empezado a mover. Al parecer piensa atacar hoy en la noche-informo Rei- así que listas/o para hoy a las 8:00pm-.

Todos asintieron y dieron por finalizada la reunión, ya que todos tenían muchas cosas que hacer, Lita con la pastelería y floristería, Amy estudiando, Rei con el templo y Darién con eso de doctor. Al salir Darién fue donde Serena.

-Serena ¿no quieres pasear conmigo?- propuso, no se rendiría fácilmente, esa chica tenía que ser suya, fuera como fuera-.

-No, Darién. Gracias, pero no- rechazo y se fue con Mina, dejándolo tirado ahí-.

Darién se quedo con la boca por los suelos, y algo enojado por otro rechazo más. La perseguiría y encontraría la oportunidad de hablarle nuevamente.

Vio que Serena y Mina se alejaron a un lugar apartado, se extraño ante eso, ¿Qué harían ellas en un lugar solo? Esa pregunta se contesto por sí sola. Dos chicos guapos bajaron de un auto abrazando a Serena y Mina, al instante sintió una oleada de celos, al ver a Serena abrazarse por un tipo. Ya averiguaría quienes eran.


End file.
